


Into the future

by Me_8_Me



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: When a new form of kryptonite affects Kara it's up to the team to try and get her back by all means possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> Firstly I am by not stretch of imagination a writer but this idea has been in my mind ever since I watched the shitty season 3 finale and I wanted to share it somewhere.  
> I thought about writing what I would like season 4 to look like but that seems like a lot of work and I’m kinda lazy.  
> I like to think that this story is like the equivalent of a 3 part episode.  
> Anyway everything from SG seasons 1-3 are canon, and this story is just a way of how I think they could incorporate more of the future into the storytelling cause it seems like the future is a big part in the SG comics.  
> Yeah,so that’s about it, go forth and read.  
> Hope y’all enjoy  
> PS This is my first fanfiction so pls take it easy on me in the comments  
> PPS

Chapter 1

Lena, stood in her lab looking at the three stones in front of her. Green kryptonite, the harun-el rock and a synthetic red rock. The red rock was new, she had found it recently due to her companies takeover on Lord Technologies. Apparently this rock was what had caused Supergirl to be mind-altered in a negative way a few years ago, Max Lord had manufactured it by mistake and then hidden all his research on it when he found out what it could do.That was until Lena had unearthed the research and sort to create the rock herself, which she successfully did.

Lena picked up the harun-el rock, or as she had decided to name it black kryptonite, using a laser to cut off a small piece of it before placing it gently in a container. She repeated the same thing for the green kryptonite and red kryptonite placing them in the same container. Lena wasn’t sure what she was trying to do but she was curious as to what would happen if all of the stones were mixed together. Turning on the industrial heater she placed the container on it, waiting for the stones to melt and join together.

It was close to nine-o’clock by the time the stones were all melted down and cooled enough for her to pour into the crystal moulds. The mixture had turned a reddish-gold colour with specks of black interspersed within it she noticed. Lena sighed to herself, she was exhausted having been in the lab since early morning,she decided she was too tired to test the crystal tonight. Instead she took the crystal, out of it’s mould and placed it in a padded briefcase. The briefcase would go to one of the many secured undercover warehouses her brother Lex had owned for his experiments, and then tomorrow she would retrieve it and start running tests on it.

Lena walked out of her lab handing the briefcase to one of her most trusted assistants, Eve Tessmacher whom knew exactly what to do with it. A system had been put in place ever since Lena had started experimenting with the black kryptonite,as she hadn’t wanted all of her experiments in one place in case someone broke into her lab again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supergirl flew into the DEO, meeting Alex by the double-glass doors.

“Whats up”, she asked Alex, “is something going on?”

Alex looked at her sister,”we’re not sure, Brainy picked up a weird radiation signal coming from a warehouse outside of town,It may be nothing but I’d like it if you would go check it out”.

Kara nodded,getting ready to take off. But Alex stopped her,”I’m sending a team with you as well”.

Kara looked at Alex exasperated,”It’s just a recon mission, there’s no need to send an entire team in so late”.

Alex checked the time, it was nearly midnight,the DEO was winding down for the day,sending a team out at this time did seem unnecessary but she hated having Supergirl out alone with no-one to have her back.

“Fine”, she conceded,”but I’m coming with you”. Kara smiled, “it’ll be just like the old days then”. 

Alex laughed, it was true though, she didn’t go out into the field that much anymore instead choosing to lead rather than being led. Gathering her gear and informing Brainy about the plan she met Supergirl on the balcony of the DEO.

“Ready”, Supergirl asked. Alex nodded and before she knew it Supergirl had swept her up and they were soaring over National City.

The warehouse in question was pretty secluded, yet was still in good condition even though it was officially listed as defunct on the City records.

Supergirl and Alex landed about 20 metres away from the warehouse. Both of them were surveying the surrounding area, it looked deserted, but they both had a funny feeling about the situation they were currently in. They started towards the warehouse, being very vigilant as they walked. 

Alex turned to Supergirl,”maybe scan,” she started to say but stopped seeing that Kara was already using her X-Ray vision to see through the building. Supergirl was trying to use her X-Ray vision but she was only seeing something suspiciously like static interference. The only other time she had experienced anything similar to this was when Lena had used a similar blocking technique when they were trying to restrain Reign.

The gears in her head started to turn.”Brainy”,she said over her comms,”please check if there’s any connection between the warehouse and the Luthors”. Alex looked at her questioningly,that funny feeling deepening. It was eerily silent for a few moments as the sisters waited for Brainy to find something.

“You don’t think Lena has something to do with this”, started Alex. Kara shrugged,”just covering my bases, I guess”. Brainy’s voice came crackling over the comms just then,” I wasn’t able to find any connection, and I checked very thoroughly, in fact there is a two percent chance that …”

Kara touched her comm, drowning out whatever Brainy was going to say and started forward again towards the warehouse. Reaching what she assumed was the entrance to the warehouse,she steadied herself preparing to kick her way through the wall, when she was overtaken by a sudden dose of dizziness. Staggering back slightly,she shook her head, trying to clear it.

Alex looked at her concerned,”you okay?”

“I’m fine, haven’t eaten in a while, so I’m feeling a bit dizzy”,replied Kara.

Alex looked at her with that disapproving big sister stare.”Kara”, she began. “I know,I know, Catco has just been a lot today”, interrupted Kara.”Let’s just finish up here and then pizza and potstickers at my place.”

Alex sighed, and pulled out a tiny dial like looking device from her pocket.”Guess it’s time to find out if Brainy’s new invention works”. Alex placed the device on the side of the warehouse,took a remote out of her pocket and backed up slightly. Pressing a button on the remote caused the device to send out a high frequency pulse that caused the wall particles to move so that a hole formed in the side of the warehouse.When Brainy had tried to explain how the device worked he had used too many scientific terms even for Alex that she had just taken his simple explanation that the pulse caused particles to move further apart.

“I could’ve done the same thing with my heat vision”, mumbled Kara under her breathe. Alex just shot her a look before proceeding inside the warehouse.  
The warehouse inside was practically empty except for a secured looking safe in the middle of it. 

The sisters started towards the safe, Kara still feeling slightly dizzy but choosing not to inform Alex so as to not draw more of her sister’s ire. Upon reaching the safe, Kara punched the side of it, expecting the safe wall to break, but nothing happened. Stepping back slightly, she used her heat vision next, still nothing happened.

“What the hell”, said Alex. Kara looked at the safe, placing a hand on top of it, “I think the safe is made out of N’th metal,it’s super strong, I won’t be able to break through with my powers”.

“What now”,asked Alex. Kara looked at her sister, her vision was getting blurry slightly,she was really exhausted, she thought to herself. “ Try Brainy’s device I guess”, she answered.

Alex nodded and went off to retrieve the device. As Kara watched Alex, she was hit with another bout of dizziness,leaning against the safe to steady herself, she wondered why she was feeling this way. She knew that Alex was obviously going to run every test imaginable on her once they were back at the DEO. 

Alex returned with device, placing it on top of the safe, she looked at Supergirl,”you really aren’t looking all that great”.  
“Just press the button Alex”, replied Kara. Another hole appeared at the top of the safe, reaching down into the safe, Kara felt a briefcase. Taking it out she looked for any discernible markings that would give them an idea of who had placed it here. 

“Let’s get it back to the DEO so that Brainy can run some tests on it before we open it up”, said Alex, starting to walk towards the exit. Kara nodded, but for some unknown reason she felt so tempted to open the briefcase and look at what was inside. Before she was even aware of what she was doing Kara had opened the case and was greeted with the sight of a crystal. She reached out to touch it when a force field that seemed to emanate from the crystal hit her, throwing her so far back that she hit the warehouse wall. 

Alex,seemingly unaware of what had been going on until this point, ran towards Kara. 

“Kara,Kara are you okay?”. Alex waited for a reply from her little sister, but nothing came. Placing a hand on Kara’s wrist she felt for a pulse, it took a while but she felt a very faint one. Alex did a quick examine of Kara,there seemed to be no obvious injuries areas, yet Kara was still silent.

“Brainy, I need a evac team right away at our location, Supergirl is unresponsive “.

“What, why, what happened,” Brainy replied.

“Just get a team here now”,Alex screamed into her comm. She was extremely worried, it seemed like the crystal had caused Supergirl’s current condition.  
It seemed like eternity for Alex as she waited for the team to show up, cradling Kara’s head in her hands as she tried to will her sister to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides what to do about Kara's condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter. I am really appreciative.
> 
> The next few chapters are slightly expository as I need to set up things that can pay off later hopefully.
> 
> Updates wise, I don't have any set days, that I'll be posting new chapters.
> 
> If you follow my Twitter (@_Me_8_Me_ ) I'll probably just inform y'all a couple of days before I drop a new chapter.
> 
> Also,I love receiving feedback whether it's positive or negative, so please tell me your thoughts, theories or even if you need further clarification about something storywise in the comments.

Brainy walked into the DEO med bay,shaking his head and muttering something to himself. Supergirl lay on one of the hospital beds there, hooked up to so many machines as well as having solar lamps all around her. 

It had been almost 12 hours since the DEO team had retrieved Alex and Supergirl from the warehouse and they were still no closer to figuring out why Supergirl wasn’t waking up. 

Alex was sitting next to her sister,when she heard Brainy enter. Turning to him, she asked,”have you figured out what’s wrong with her,”. “Negative”, Brainy replied,”It doesn’t make sense, everything seems fine, no concussion, no internal injuries, and her cells should have by now absorbed enough solar radiation for her to be back to full strength”.

“How about the crystal she touched,” asked Alex. “We’re still running tests on it, but it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen before,it’s radiation signal keeps on changing which is scientifically impossible yet that’s exactly what’s happening.”

Alex sighed, looking at her sister, to anyone else it would look as though Kara was just sleeping but if only it were that simple. “Thanks, Brainy, just keep working on it”. Brainy nodded, and left the med bay, muttering to himself once again.

Alex, reached out to hold Kara’s hand,” please wake up,” she pleaded. This experience was reminding Alex of the time Reign almost beat Kara to a pulp, thankful Brainy had been there to go figuratively inside Kara’s mind.

Something clicked inside Alex’s brain, she sprinted out of the med bay like a mad woman, practically leaping down the stairs and towards the roundtable that sat in the middle of the DEO.

Brainy, J’onn and James stood around the roundtable, conversing about Kara’s condition when they saw Alex hurtling towards them.

“Alex, what’s wrong, is it Kara,has her condition changed?”, asked J’onn.

Alex ignored his question, “Brainy, last year you went into Kara’s subconscious when she was injured, can’t you do that again.”

Brainy was already shaking his head,”it’s impossible in this age, I was only able to do that because I was aided by the technology onboard the Legion cruiser”.

Alex’s head dropped, the weight of Kara’s situation beginning to crush her. J’onn glanced at Alex, sensing her pain he moved towards her, engulfing her in a hug he knew she needed.

“So what now”, said James looking at the rest of the team, “ do we just keep on waiting and hoping Kara wakes up?”

“It looks like we have no other choice” said Alex forlornly. “ Well, I mean, we could, um, no nevermind”, Brainy started. “What are you thinking Agent Dox”, J’onn demanded. “Well, since we don’t have the technology in the 21st century perhaps the best thing we can do for Supergirl is to take her to a place where the technology exists”.

“Are you saying we should take Kara to the future”, asked James. “Yes, Mr Olsen, that is exactly what I am saying ”,replied Brainy.

“How do you propose we do that”,replied James,”I don’t see a spare Legion cruiser lying around”.

“There’s no Legion cruiser, but J’onn’s ship according to the quick calculations,I’ve just run will be able too”,Brainy said. 

Alex and J’onn shared a look, they both knew a decision had already been reached.

“Okay, then Brainy and I will take Kara and go to the 31st century”, Alex began,” J’onn,can you manage the DEO in my absence”, she continued before Brainy interrupted her.  
“As much as I am the right person to accompany you to the future, I can’t, I have no idea if the Legion has managed to defeat Brainiac and cured my race. I am unable to risk myself for fear of the future right now”.

Alex rubbed her temples,”No that’s understandable, I completely forgot Brainy. J’onn will you come with me instead then”.

J’onn nodded,” Of course”.

Alex exhaled, “Okay, so Brainy, start searching for a disruption that we can go through. James, I trust Guardian will be able to take care of National City heroes wise for a couple of days.”

James nodded,” If anything major happens, I’ll contact Clark, but I’m sure between myself and the DEO we will manage. You just go and bring our Kara back”, he said.

Brainy was typing furiously on his keyboard,”I found a disruption that will open in the next hour that has an eighty-three percent chance of taking you to the future”, he said.

“We better be getting ready then”,Alex told J’onn. J’onn replied,” I am going to get my ship, you prepare Kara for the journey.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Alex entered the med bay again, she looked at the monitors, praying for any positive change.But alas, there was none. “Don’t worry Kara, we are going to figure out what’s wrong and fix it”, she murmured before placing a light kiss on her younger sister’s forehead.

J’onn’s head popped around the med bay door,”I’m all ready, Brainy has programmed my ship to the disruption, we can leave whenever you want”.

Alex nodded,”J’onn”, her voice breaking slightly,”we are doing the correct thing, right”. J’onn thought for a minute, “ I don’t see any other choice other than this one right now”. “Let’s go to the future then,” Alex said.

Brainy was waiting for them at J’onn’s ship, “I tried to send a message to the Legion to inform them of your eminent arrival, but it only has a thirty seven percent of going through, so I wouldn’t keep your hopes up. I’ve programmed J’onn’s ship to take you straight to the Legion headquarters, so that shouldn’t be a problem”.

“Thanks Brainy, take care of the DEO in our absence and try to find out more about the crystal”, replied Alex. Brainy nodded, “Oh before I forget, this is Kara’s Legion ring, it may come in handy over there”, he added, handing over the golden ring to Alex.

“I never even knew she had one”, said Alex, taking the ring and pocketing it.”Anyway let’s get going”.

J’onn and Alex climbed into the spaceship, Kara was already in the back, to anyone else, she was just sleeping, if only that was true.

“Good luck”, Brainy yelled, as the spaceship took off into the sun drenched National city skies and then further into the darkness of outer space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in the future!!

The journey into outer space had been oddly normal to Alex, and perhaps under different circumstances she would have appreciated how crazy her life really was, but the only thought she had going through her mind currently was the safe wellbeing on Kara.

They had successfully gone through the disruption and were now in the 31st century and hurtling towards Nation City which was apparently the name National City now had. Nation City was where the Legion’s headquarters were located according to Brainy.

“We should be approaching the Legion headquarters soon”, said J’onn fiddling with some dials on the dashboard.” I think we are already there”,replied Alex, as they both looked at the giant white tower that loomed over the entire city. It had the letter L and the comet just like the ring, just a hundred times bigger and more prominent. 

The comms in the ship crackled to life suddenly.”Identify yourself, unknown spaceship before we blast you out of the sky”, a man’s voice demanded. Alex and J’onn looked at each other, “Didn’t that sound like?”, began J’onn.” Like Winn”, interrupted Alex.

“Winn,Winn, it’s Alex and J’onn, we need the Legion’s help with Kara.”

“Alex, what, how”, said Winn clearly shocked,” I’m docking you to the building right now, then we will talk”. 

As the ship was docking to the Legion building, Alex checked Kara’s vitals, her breathing was still very slow and her pulse was still faint. Alex couldn’t tell if her condition had worsened or not over the course of the journey.

Winn watched as the spaceship docked, he was confused, why were Alex and J’onn in the 31st century and more importantly what was wrong with Kara.  
“Alex”, he said, engulfing her in a hug, “please explain what on Earth is happening”. 

Behind Alex, stood J’onn with Kara in his hands,her face expressionless. Winn signaled to two of agents who stepped out of the shadows, “take Supergirl to the medical centre, and run every single test we possibly can”, he told them. The agents nodded, leading J’onn towards the medical centre.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Winn ran his hands through his hair, Alex had just finished explaining what had happened to Kara. “Even Brainy had no idea what’s wrong with her,” he said in stunned disbelief. “It’ll be okay, Alex, the Legion has the best technology and medical resources, we’ll find out what’s wrong with her”.

Alex nodded, noticing for the first time how quiet it was in the Legion headquarters. “Where is everyone Winn, aren’t you guys like a massive organization”, she asked.  
“Majority of them are off world currently, trying to defeat Brainiac”,he replied. “ Let me try to contact them, Valor is going to want to know that Supergirl is here”.

Winn activated his comms, trying to contact the Legion, but was greeted by nothing but static. “ It seems like our communications are offline, that’s why we probably never received your message. I’ll just leave a message for him when they do come on again”.

Just then, J’onn appeared, “they’ve finished running the tests”. 

“That was fast”, said Alex.

“Well, we are in the future now”, said Winn, winking.

The trio moved to the medical centre, Winn taking a moment to hug J’onn,” It’s good to see you Papa Bear”. J’onn smiled, “ you too Winn, looks like the future suits you”.

As they entered the medical centre, Alex noticed that unlike in their time where Kara had been surrounded by numerous machines here she just had three sensors attached to her forehead. Winn swiped through a tablet, looking at all the data they had garnered from the test.

“From what I can see, her brain synapses aren’t firing at the level they should be, that must be what’s causing her to be unconscious”, Winn said. “Her solar radiation levels in her cells are dangerously low, but maybe that’s due to whatever the crystal did”. 

“So if we improve her synapses level, then she should wake up”, asked J’onn. 

“I’m fairly confident she will , but, um”, replied Winn.

“What Winn,” demanded Alex.

“I’m just concerned about what the crystal actually did, Kara could wake up and her personality could be altered like what happened the red kryptonite”, he said.

“That’s a risk, I’m willing to take. We got her back from that before and we’ll do it again if we have too”, said Alex.

Winn nodded, typing away furiously on his tablet. “I’m programming the sensors to send a jolt of electricity to her brain, so that hopefully the synapses can start firing faster”.  
Winn looked at Kara, still in her Supergirl outfit, she looked so fragile he thought. He pressed a button on the tablet that sent the pulse to the sensor. 

As the sensor sent the pulse through Kara’s body, her body jolted, similar to when someone was being electrocuted. 

Everyone was silent, waiting to see if Kara would wake up. “ Winn, talk to me , what’s happening”, asked Alex, her voice trembling. “It’s working her synapses are firing faster, I’m gonna send one more pulse and hopefully that will do it”. 

Alex nodded, grabbing J’onn’s hand for support. “ Do it”, she said simply.

Winn charged up the sensor again, before sending the pulse out. Kara’s body jolted again. He waited for a few moments, before saying, “ Her synapses levels are normal again, she should hopefully wake up in a few minutes”. 

The three of them stood, gathered around Kara’s bed, each saying a silent prayer that Kara would in fact wake up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minutes later, Kara’s eyes started to flutter open, she could hear a faint voice in the distance saying Kara. Blinking hard, she opened her eyes, to see an intense white light shining above her. “What,” she said confused. Reaching for her forehead she felt something weird there, she tried to take it off, but she couldn’t.

The voices in the background were becoming stronger, “ Kara, Kara, how are you feeling”, she heard. Shaking her head slightly trying to get rid of the drowsiness she was feeling. Kara tried to sit up, a women appearing by her side to assist her, “ take it easy”, the women said. 

Kara looked at the two figures at the foot of her bed and the women next to her. “ Who, who are you people, where am I, where have you taken me and what on Earth am I wearing”, she said frantically looking down at the outfit. 

Alex looked at her sister, “It’s me Kara, it’s Alex”.

Kara looked at the unfamiliar women beside her, before asking, “Whose Kara”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that name drop I did. "smirks"  
> It's my first cliffhanger!!!!!!!
> 
> Pls comment below and tell me watcha guys think


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!!  
> Thanks for all your comments, I love reading them so keep them coming.

Alex looked in disbelief at her sister, Kara must just be confused after waking up after everything that had happened she thought to herself.

“You’re Kara, don’t you remember, what happened with the warehouse and the crystal”, asked Alex.

“I’m not Kara, my name is, my name is…. Why can’t I remember my name, can someone for God’s sake tell me what the hell is happening”, Kara half screamed, half wept. She started to get off the bed, but felt herself being pulled back by the strange women who had called her Kara.

The women called Alex looked at the two men at the foot of her bed, “Winn, what’s going on, why can’t she remember” she asked.

The smaller man, started stuttering, “I don’t know, her vitals are all normal, as well as her brain activity.”

“Perhaps, this is the crystal’s doing”, the bigger man said.

“Someone explain what the hell is helping to me”, demanded Kara.

Alex sighed, “Your name is Kara, you were injured and were in a coma. My name is Alex, I’m your sister. That’s Winn and J’onn, they’re your friends.”

Kara looked suspiciously at the three people in front of her, she didn’t feel like she was in any danger but they were still relatively strangers to her no matter what they told her.

“Why can’t I remember you guys then?”, she asked.

“We’re not sure, it could be the side-effects of the crys…”, began Alex before Winn interrupted her.

“It’s probably just some of the residual effects of being injured and being in a coma for so long, I’m sure your memories will return soon”, Winn continued looking pointedly at Alex.

“Alex, could I have a word outside please”, said Winn. 

Alex followed Winn outside, “ Look”, he said, pushing his tablet into Alex’s hands, “Kara’s solar radiation levels are still non-existent. I think that crystal took Kara’s power somehow transformed it into energy and whammied her with it and that’s what is causing the loss of memories.”

“Okay, let’s say that’s all true, we have no idea how to get her memories back and don’t even get me started on her powers”, said Alex.

“Maybe, she just needs to be reminded of her life and the memories will come back, or we just wait until the effects of the crystal wear off and she returns to her normal self like with red kryptonite ”, Winn replied. “I’m going to go see if I can contact Brainy maybe he has found some more things about the crystal. You should go and talk to Kara and try to make her remember”.

Alex nodded and watched as Winn walked away to check if the communications were online again. 

Kara was sitting upright on the bed, looking down at what she was wearing, “Why am I wearing this?”, she asked the remaining man in the room. “ It’s what you were wearing when you got injured”, replied J’onn. 

“It’s uncomfortable, and this red cap thingy is SUPER heavy”, complained Kara. 

Before J’onn could reply again, Alex walked in, with clothes and shoes, “Here change into this”, she said handing them Kara.

Kara accepted them and wandered into the bathroom to change leaving Alex and J’onn together.

“ Are you going to tell her she’s an alien, and that she has powers. Cause that’s a lot to take in.”, asked J’onn. 

“No, I’m going to try and make her remember her life as Kara, fingers crossed that it works.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara looked at the women in front of her that said she was her sister, “ So let me get this straight, I’m a reporter, and I was wearing that thing because I was at a costume party before I got injured .”

Alex nodded, her voice going very soft, “ Kara, do you really not remember anything, our childhood, Eliza, Jeremiah, anybody”.

Kara shook her head, “I really don’t, I feel bad, I’m trying but I can’t remember, but I do believe you”, she said, reaching to hold Alex’s hand. 

“That means a lot to me Kara”. 

The two sisters sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, completely different thoughts running through their minds. For Kara she was trying to process everything that she was learning about herself, trying to feel if it was a good fit or not. Whilst for Alex, she was just trying to keep herself together and put on a brave face when she was actually about to break down. She had been through this too many times, thinking she was going to lose Kara. This time was different though, if Kara couldn’t get her memories back, then what, the fear of the unknown was what was really affecting Alex.

“I’m going to find Winn and J’onn, you stay here and rest,okay”, said Alex.

Kara nodded, laying down on the bed and closing her eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex was walking towards, Winn and J’onn who were talking in the middle of the command centre of the Legion building, when she heard a whooshing sound and a red costumed person flew in. She realized in that moment who it was, Mon-El.

Mon-El landed lightly in front of Winn and J’onn.

“I got your message Winn, what’s wrong with Kara, why is she here, is she still here, is she okay, what happened”, he asked frantically.

“Deep breathes Mon, she’s fine except for her not having her powers and a bit of amnesia”.

Mon-El looked at Winn incredulously, “Amnesia,no powers, how is that fine”.

Mon-El started pacing, before taking a deep breathe to calm himself, and finally acknowledging J’onn and Alex’s presence.

“J’onn, Alex, it’s good to see you both”, Mon-El said, taking the time to hug them both.

“You too Mon-El, I wish it was under better circumstances though”, replied Alex, “ Can I have a word with you, please, in private”.

“Sure, lemme just change quickly,okay”.

As Mon-El walked away, J’onn looked at Alex, he could see the gears were turning in her head. “What are you thinking”, he asked.

“ I think Kara will respond better to someone who she thinks doesn't actually knoe her. Plus, they have history that I’m hoping will help jog Kara’s memory, cause right now, anything I try is just failing.”

“I really hope, you’re right Alex”, replied J’onn.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon-El, stood at the doorway of the medical centre looking at Kara who was sleeping contentedly, she was just as beautiful as he remembered, her golden hair falling in her face, her mouth slightly open. She really was more beautiful than any Greek Goddess he thought to himself.

He thought about what Alex had told him to do, gently encourage Kara to remember, but not push her, just to lead her in the right direction and hope that she would find her way back to her memories and that in turn hopefully would lead to her powers coming back.

Kara stirred slightly, rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room, it was empty, but there was a man standing by the door. He felt familiar to her, his eyes were a stormy grey and he was rocking a 3 day scruff. Kara couldn’t explain it, but something about him screamed safe and trustworthy. Noticing her watching him he walked in.

“Hi, my name is Mon-El”, introducing himself, outstretching his hand.

Kara smiled slightly, “ Hi, um, I guess my name is Kara”, taking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Karamel train is getting ready to leave the station peeps so y'all better buckle in.  
> Do y'all like the little callbacks to stuff that happened in the series ?!?
> 
> As usual comments are always appreciated and they motivate me to write and post quicker.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @_Me_8_Me_ for updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a short chapter, but I need to arrange everything nicely before pulling the trigger.

Mon-El looked into Kara’s beaming blue eyes, they were even bluer than he remembered. Clearing his throat, he took a seat on the bed opposite her. 

“How are you feeling?”, he asked.

“I feel fine, healthy, besides the whole no memory thing”, Kara answered. Kara paused before continuing, “ Did we know each other, you know before”.

“ We were friendly”

“Ah, I see”, said Kara mulling the piece of information over, “ Do you also work here?”

“I do, I’m the, um, I guess the lead agent here”, Mon-El said, trying to steer the conversation far away from any superheroes talk.

“ So, you’re kinda like in charge?”

Mon-El frowned slightly, this line of questioning from Kara was becoming very weird.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that”

Kara leaned forward slightly towards him a small smile on her face, “ I know we’ve only met, and this must be extremely forward from me, but can I ask for a favor”.

Mon-El leaned forward too, intrigued, “ Depends on what it is”, he said, a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

“ Can we go outside please, I feel like I haven’t felt the sun on my skin in ages”.

Mon-El, knew he should say no,but Kara was looking at him so happily that he found himself saying , “ I’m sure I can organize something, just wait here for a little bit”.

Mon-El walked out of the centre, a smile on his face, he had forgotten how much just being in Kara’s company made him feel so light and happy compared to the serious, uptight person he had become in the future.

Alex, Winn and J’onn were still in the command centre when he approached them.

“And, did she recognize you, is she remembering”, began Alex.

“No, she wants to go outside though, and I’m going to take her,maybe a different environment will help her”.

Mon-El thought Alex would argue, but she surprised him by nodding, “ That’s a good idea, and maybe some direct sunlight will be good for her cells. One thing though Mon-El, if my sister gets hurt lets just say Brainiac will be the least of your problems”.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less”, Mon-El said, turning and leaving to go get Kara.

As he walked away, the trio watched him, Winn commenting, “I haven’t seen him that happy in a long time”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara inhaled the fresh air, taking in all the sounds and smells of Nation City. 

“Isn’t it so beautiful out here”, she asked.

“Yeah,beautiful”, said Mon-El, knowing full well he was talking about Kara and not the city.

“So, Mon-El, are you going to try and jog my memories with some super touching story relating to me”.

Mon-El, just smiled, “ Nah, I think I’ll let you just enjoy the sunshine”. He knew he should’ve probably tried to make her remember, but there was just something about this version of Kara that had prevented him from doing so. She seemed so carefree and happy, something he had rarely seen last time he saw her. She deserved it, he felt, and they still had no idea what had really caused the amnesia, so it seemed safe to let her enjoy her time. 

As the pair walked down the street, comfortable silence between them, Kara couldn’t help stealing glances at Mon-El, she was sure there was more to their story then them just being just friendly but she didn’t really feel like prodding when they were having such a nice time.

“Oooh”, said Kara, having spotted an ice-cream truck close by, “come on, let’s go get some”.

Mon-El shook his head slightly, laughing to himself, Kara really was like a ray of sunshine he thought as he walked with her towards the ice-cream truck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara, and Mon-El sat on a park bench, licking their ice-creams, and just generally enjoying each other’s company.

Suddenly, Mon-El’s phone rang, it was Winn, please don’t be an emergency thought Mon-El as he answered the phone, “ Hey, Winn, what’s up”.  
“ Hey Mon, Alex wanted me to phone and ask how things are going with Kara”.

“There’s still no change sadly, I’m trying but there hasn’t been any change”.

Winn sighed, “ Well, know that I have you, I also called to remind you that you didn’t hand in your last mission report, I need it for the records ASAP”.  
“It’s at my apartment, I’ll swing by with Kara on our way back to the Legion headquarters,” Mon-El replied.

“Cool man”.

Kara watched Mon-El on the phone, he was such an enigma to her, he was light-hearted and cracking jokes one moment and then he would look at her and become so withdrawn and quiet the next. She could see he was clearly a man that had been through way too much in his lifetime.

“ I need to swing by my apartment, to pick up something for Winn before we head back, is that cool”, Mon-El asked Kara.

“ That’s totally okay with me, allows me to see more of the city”, she answered,the permanent smile on her face growing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is a really nice building you live in”, commented Kara, walking through the door Mon-El had opened for her.

“It is, I moved here, after my ex-wife and I split”,he said, wanting to see how she would react to the fact that he was married.

“You were married?”, Kara asked.

“Yeah”.

“Can I ask what happened”, she continued.

Mon-El paused outside a door, “ We didn’t get married for the right reasons, and we both weren’t happy in the relationship, anyway it ended amicably. This is me by the way”, he said pointing to the door.

Mon-El placed the key in the door, looking at Kara before turning the key and opening the door.

“Come in”, he said to Kara, as he walked inside. Turning to watch her he wondered if this would be the thing that could bring her memories back. The fact that he lived in the same apartment as she did albeit that his was in the 31st century and her’s was in the 21st century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you read that right, Mon-El lives in the 31st century version of Kara's apartment.  
> If that doesn't scream love I don't know what does.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos make me write faster and post even faster. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're more than halfway through the story!!!
> 
> This chapter has a callback to my favourite object ever in the whole Supergirl universe. ;)  
> Enjoy!!

Kara looked around the apartment, there was something about it that seemed familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. 

“You have a really nice place”, she commented, moving towards a table that had a bunch of picture frames on them. 

The pictures, were an assortment of Mon-El and people who Kara assumed were his friends. There was one though in the middle that really stood out to her, Winn, J’onn,Alex and herself were all in it with Mon-El. They seemed to be in a bar, but the thing that striked Kara the most was how everyone was looking into the camera except her and Mon-El who were looking so deeply at each other. To her it looked as though they were completely oblivious to anything outside the two of them.

Mon-El saw Kara looking at the picture, “That’s one of my favorite picture”, he said.

“I can see why,” Kara replied, smiling at him.

Mon-El cleared his throat slightly, there was so much he wanted to say to Kara but without her memories it wouldn’t be fair to burden her with it all.

“We should probably head back now”, he said walking towards the door.

“Wait, Mon-El “, said Kara, turning to face him, “ I just want to say thank you, you didn’t need to take me out, but you did and I’m very appreciative of that”.

Kara took a step towards Mon-El, the distance between them closing before wrapping him in a hug.

Mon-El, leaned into the hug, inhaling Kara’s signature scent, wanting to say so much but choosing to remain silent.

Kara, was about to break the hug, when her eyes caught a shining silver thing hanging around Mon-El neck. She couldn’t explain it but it was like she needed to touch it, she let her hands run along his neck before stopping at the silver object. Kara heard Mon-El’s breath hitch, but she ignored it, continuing to trace the silver things path with her fingers. 

Kara took a small step back, her fingers still on the silver necklace, Mon-El was as still as a statue during all of this. The silver necklace disappeared under his shirt, so Kara lifted the necklace up slowly, seeing a teardrop pendant with the most beautiful blue stone sitting in it. Kara reached out to touch it, seemingly possessed by it. As Kara touched the pendant, every emotion, every memory came rushing back.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kara rescuing the plane that Alex was on, and the accompanying rush of adrenaline, and excitement of using her powers after all those years. Looking in the mirror, as she donned her Supergirl suit that Winn had made for the first time. The emotions she had, seeing, her families coat of arms splayed over her chest like that had given her such a sense of pride. Learning that her Aunt Alura was alive and then being forced to watch her die in her arms, having to defeat Non, to save her city and the people that she loved had moulded her into the hero she was today.

Her and Clarke flying through the sky, happy, and content. Putting aside her prejudice against Daxam to fall so deeply in love with Mon-El, something she thought she would never be able to experience. Having to make the most difficult decision of her life, to let everyone be saved or to let herself have everything she ever wanted. The tear-stricken goodbye she had with Mon-El, and then the unbearably pain that had accompanied his departure.

Kara, closing herself off to everyone, because she thought being a human made her weak and then beginning to accept that the love of her life was gone. Only for him to return with a wife and Kara having to work through all her emotions whilst simultaneously facing one of her biggest foes in Reign. On top of all of that, finding out her mother was alive and that her childhood home had survived the destruction of Krypton had meant her emotions were super heightened. Having to watch the man that she loved and her mother die just because her own values had become clouded, but then managing to reverse it all because the heroes always win at the end. Finally, thinking she was going to have it all but Mon-El went back to the future, to be the hero that she hadalways known he was destined to be, and her mother had gone back to Argo to continue to rebuild her home. And that’s when everything had clicked into place for Kara, Earth was her home and the people who loved her no matter what universe they were in had shaped her to be the women she was today.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kara staggered back slightly, shaking her head, the memories overwhelming her. 

“Kara, you okay”, she heard a man ask.

Kara looked up staring directly into his storm grey eyes, “ Mon-El”, she whispered before tackling him with a bear hug.

“I remember,Mon, I remember everything again”, she whispered into his neck. Mon-El hearing this, tightened his hold on Kara even more.

After a long time, the pair broke apart, their foreheads still touching though, eyes closed, just savoring being in each other’s company again.

“Oh my god, Alex, she doesn’t know that I have my memories back.We have to go and tell her”,Kara said, moving towards the door.

“Let’s go”, she told Mon-El, outstretching her hand for him to take which he gladly did as they walked out of the apartment together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alex”, shouted Kara as she entered the Legion headquarters looking for her older sister. Having spotted her, Kara ran to her, enveloping in her hug.

“Kara,do ,do you remember”, said Alex, clearly shocked by Kara’s actions.

“Yes, I remember everything”, she said pulling her sister closer.

When the sisters finally pulled apart, Alex rubbed her shoulders, “I see you have gotten your powers back as well”. 

Kara just beamed as she went to hug J’onn and Winn respectively.

As Kara looked around at the people whom she considered her family, she felt so loved, they had literally come to the future just to get her back.

Kara started to say something when an agent handed Winn a tablet.Winn looked at the tablet quickly before saying,

“Mon-El, the Legion needs Valor, ASAP, they have a Brainiac sighting. I’ll send the location to your ring, you better go now”.

Mon-El nodded, “ I’d better go then”, his eyes locked on Kara’s.

“I can come help if you would like”,began Kara.

“Absolutely not, I want Winn here to run a full panel of tests on you to make sure you’re absolutely okay”, interrupted Alex.

“It’s okay Kara, I’m sure we will manage”, Mon-El said, giving her a small smile and walking away.

Kara wanted to say more to Mon-El, but recognizing this was neither the time nor the place for the conversation that they needed to have she just left it at that.

“Let’s go get these tests over and done with”, she said to Alex.

Alex nodded, leading her to the medical centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of the memory recovery sequence as the quickest least informative recap ever of Supergirl.
> 
> THE NECKLACE MADE AN IMPORTANT APPEARANCE PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyway,keep the comments coming and I'll keep the chapters coming too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hit a little writer's block with this chapter, that's why it's delayed and also short.
> 
> But then I saw Chyler/Melissa content from Comic Con and it inspired me .

“Your, vitals are all completely normal, and the solar radiation in your cells is back to capacity. I am declaring you super healthy”, said Winn.

“Awesome, so I can go help Mon-El now”, said Kara.

“Kara relax, he’s got it handled, he’s a superhero just like you and his got an entire Legion to help him.”, replied Winn.

“I agree with Winn, and we have to be getting back to our time anyway. We have no idea what’s been happening, and as much as I trust Brainy and James, I’d feel more comfortable getting Supergirl back there as soon as we can”, Alex said.

“I’ll start looking for a disruption for you guys to go through”, Winn said before leaving the sisters alone.

Kara was feeling anxious,she wasn’t used to sitting out fights, rubbing her right hand middle finger idly, she thought of all the emotions and feelings she was currently dealing with.

Alex watched her sister’s hand movement, before taking the Legion ring out of her pocket, “Here, Brainy gave this to me”,she said.

Kara looked at her sister, how did Alex know that the thing she had really been wishing for right in that moment was the ring. “Thanks”, Kara said, taking the ring from Alex and slipping it on her finger. 

“Kara, don’t worry everything is gonna be fine, you should rest, you’ve had a tiring couple of hours”, Alex said, dropping a kiss on her sisters head.

Kara sighed, she was feeling exhausted,the adrenaline of the day’s event starting to leave her body.

“Yeah,maybe I’ll take a short nap”, she replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later,Kara woke up, slightly disorientated from her nap. Walking down to the command centre, she saw J’onn, Alex and Winn talking.

“Hey, how was your nap”, said Winn as he saw her.

“Yeah, not too bad. What’s happening”, she asked.

“Nothing much,Mon is still out on the mission and I was just showing Alex and J’onn some of the technology the future has to offer”.

Kara smiled to herself, Winn had really found his place in the future, he was thriving here, she thought.

A beeping sound interrupted her thoughts.

“Ah, finally, looks like there is a disruption opening in the next 3 hours or so”, Winn said looking at a tablet.

“That’s great,we can head home then”, replied J’onn.

Kara opened her mouth, to say something, but stopped herself,she knew she had to go back to her time but she couldn’t leave without saying what she needed to say to Mon-El. She had already let that happen once before because she had seen how much of a hard decision Mon-El had made and she hadn’t wanted to cause him more pain. But this time, after everything she had gone through she couldn’t leave anything unsaid, she needed to get everything off her chest.

Alex looked at her sister, she knew that Kara was having a battle between her heart and her head and Alex could bet that it had everything to do with Mon-El.

“Kara, have you seen the balcony here”, Alex asked, wanting to talk to her sister away from the others.

Kara shook her head and proceeded to follow Alex to the balcony.

“Something is weighing you down, Kara. What is it? Mon-El.”, questioned Alex.

Kara sighed, looking down at her shoes. “ Everytime I see him ,all these feelings come rushing back and I don’t know how to explain it but it’s like they've intensified even more”.

Alex nodded understandingly, moving to stand next to her sister.

Kara looked at her sister, “I’ve already lost him twice, I’m terrified to do it for a third time”.

“Kara, the only advice I can give you is for you to talk with him,that’s the only way you are gonna be able to figure out what you want to do”.

Kara smiled at Alex, “You really are the best”, she said pulling her into a hug.

“ I know”, smirked Alex returning the hug.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sisters walked back, arms slung around each other, they were greeted by the sight of Winn.

“Oh, hey, I was just coming to tell you guys that Mon-El has returned from his mission”.

“He has”, exclaimed Kara, looking around for him excitedly, “where is he ”.

“He’s at his apartment, he’ll come here eventually I guess”, said Winn.

Kara looked at her sister, “ Go, we still have time before we have to catch the disruption”, said Alex giving Kara a little push.

Kara threw a beaming smile at Winn and Alex before taking off from the balcony.

“What was that about”, asked Winn questioningly.

“Matters of the heart”, replied Alex, smiling as she watched her sister soar through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Follow me on twitter (@_Me_8_Me_) for more updates
> 
> I'm in a good mood today, so maybe I'll drop another chapter later on, ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, second last chapter, it's talking time!!

Kara knocked on Mon-El’s apartment door, she was feeling so nervous, is that what he used to feel like everytime he did this all those years ago, she wondered.

The door opened, and she was greeted with the sight of Mon-El.

“Kara, what are you doing here, I was about to come back to HQ”, he began.

Kara rocked on her feet slightly, “I wanted to see you,to talk to you away from the Legion building, and then I heard you were back from the mission, so I decided to just swing by. Is that okay?”

“Of course, it is, come in by the way”, he said.

As Kara walked inside, looking around the apartment again. “It’s pretty cool that you live in my apartment in the 31st century”.

Mon-El chuckled to himself, “It was one of the few places that I ever truly felt at home”, he said softly, looking directly into Kara’s beaming blue eyes.

Kara swallowed hard and moved closer to him, “ Mon-El, seeing you again, watching you be the hero I knew that you always were, it’s just reminding me that I never fell out of love with you.”

Mon-El looked at the floor,before moving closer to Kara, he was about to look in her eyes when a golden glinting light caught his eye. Mon-El looked at Kara’s hand, spotting the ring, he looked into her brilliant blue eyes that were already teaming with tears.

“You still wear my ring”, he said, his voice breaking slightly.

“You wear my necklace too”, she replied softly looking away from Mon-El.

Mon-El touched Kara’s cheek gently, making her look at him, “Always, Kara, you changed me forever, the love I have for you it can never be broken only strengthened.”

Kara sniffled, a single tear escaping as she looked into Mon-El’s stormy grey eyes. Mon-El wiped the tear away, his hand on her cheek, “Comets”, he whispered looking into Kara’s eyes before pulling her into a slow sensual kiss.

As the kiss deepened, both of their minds were racing, a thousand thoughts going through them, but the most important one was the fact that finally after all this time apart, they were finally home in each other’s arms.

When they finally broke apart, their foreheads still touching, arms entwined, their breathing heavy.

“Now what”, said Kara quietly, “ I’m going back to my time and you still have a mission here to defeat Brainiac. We’re gonna be separated yet again”.

Mon-El pulled Kara into a hug, dropping a light kiss into her golden locks, he was thinking very hard, how were they going to make it work because it was obvious to both that not being together was not an option at all. 

When Mon-El finally broke the hug, he took Kara’s hand and slipped the Legion ring off her finger.

“Mon , what “, Kara began.

“Shhhh”, he interrupted, giving Kara a quick kiss to stop whatever she was going to say.

Looking deep into her eyes, he cleared his throat.

“Kara Zor-El, when I landed on Earth all those years ago, I never could have even fathomed having such deep feelings for anyone, let alone a Kryptonite. But piece by piece, moment by moment, you showed me and you taught me to become the man that I am today”.

Mon-El paused, swallowing hard.

“Falling in love with you was the most magical thing I have and will probably ever experience in my lifetime. And the pain that I felt when I had to leave not once but twice was indescribable and I refuse to allow that to happen again”.

Mon-El took Kara’s left hand, and slid the Legion ring onto her ring finger,

“That’s why, I promise you Kara Zor-El, when I have finished my mission in the future, I will come back to the 21st century, to you, so that we can once again be together, because you will always be my home, forever and always. I love you”.

Kara looked at Mon-El, the tears flowing freely between both of them before pulling him into one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared.

“Mon-El, before I met you, I never thought I would experience an all-consuming love like this. But you showed me that I could, and when you left I was broken and in so much pain because I realized you were my first love and I would never be able to find anyone that truly understands the way you do. I love you so so much, you’re my first and my last love, and I’ll wait for however long it takes for you to return to me, because I truly believe that our love can conquer anything.”

Mon-El looked at the love of his life, the chemistry between them as electric as it had been all those years ago.

“How long do you have before you leave?”, he asked.

“A couple of hours, I guess”, replied Kara.

“Excellent”, said Mon-El smirking ,before sweeping Kara into his arms and carrying her into his bedroom. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We have to leave soon Alex”, said J’onn.

“Relax, they’ll be here soon, I’m sure of it”, replied Alex.

“ There they are”, said Winn.

Sure enough, Mon-El and Kara had flown into the Legion’s HQ at that very moment. Alex watched as her sister and Mon-El walked towards the trio so in-sync, holding hands and both wearing brilliant large smiles on their faces.

“You ready”, asked Alex.

“Yup”, replied Kara, giving Mon-El a loving glance.

J’onn nodded, and started the exchanging of goodbyes with everyone. When it was Alex’s turn with Mon-El, she looked at him and asked, “ Everything good with you guys “. Mon-El, nodded, giving her a wide smile, “ better than good in fact”. Alex just smiled, happy that these two crazy kids had finally managed to work it out.

“J’onn, Winn, let’s make sure the spaceship is all good”, Alex said wanting to give her sister and Mon-El space to say their good byes.

Kara moved to Mon-El, “ I love you and I’m sure I’ll see you soon”, she said.

Mon-El, put his arms around Kara, their foreheads touching, “ I love you too, and don’t worry it’ll be soon, I promise”.

The two of them exchanged a slow, passionate kiss, before breaking apart. “ I have to go”, said Kara, Mon-El nodded, watching Kara get inside the spaceship.

As the spaceship took off into the skies of Nation City, both of them unknowingly were thinking the same thing. Yes, they were separated once again, but unlike all those other times when they thought it was the end, this time it was different, this time it was a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, if only the season 3 finale was like this.
> 
> Pls comment, I love reading them!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to say in the previous chapter that this was an epilogue,so it's gonna be short. MY BAD. Anyways.
> 
> Whew, I never thought I would actually be here, 10 days ago when I started this story, I thought it was definitely going to flop.  
> But we're actually here, and I could not be more thankful for every single one of you peeps who read, commented, and left kudo's on this story, it means so so much to me and I'm VERY VERY appreciative and grateful for it all. 
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter and we'll talk more at the bottom.

10 days later

Kara sat on her couch in the loft, idly flipping through the channels. It wasn’t that late in the evening, but she was already in her sweats and t-shirt. It had been a pretty quiet couple of days ever since she had come back from the future, superheroing wise.

Alex, Brainy and herself had been using the rare downtime to try and track down who had created the crystal that had caused her amnesia and loss of powers episode, but unfortunately they were making no headway. Whoever had created it, had covered their bases very well, the DEO hadn’t been able to find any leads whatsoever on it.Every single DEO satellite was now tuned to the radiation signal of the crystal, with the hope that if another crystal showed up, they would be able to track it down and figure out who had created it and why they had. The crystal itself had been stored in the most secure vault in the entire DEO, Alex refusing to take any risks that Kara may come into contact with it again.

Ever since Kara had come back to her time, she had been filled with even more determination and compassion to help the people of Earth and be a beacon of hope for them. It, also didn’t hurt that she was the happiest she had been in a long time. Knowing that her and Mon-El were together again and were going to be re-united once more filled her with so much excitement and anticipation for when that day would finally come.

As Kara’s thoughts wandered to how far she and Mon-El had come and how much they had to overcome to reach where they were now she subconsciously rubbed the Legion ring on her finger. She had started doing it constantly ever since she had come back from the future, the action just reminding her of Mon-El’s promise and further enforcing the love the two had for each other. 

As Kara sat there thinking of the loving words they had shared, she heard a knock on the door. It must be Alex, she thought to herself, Alex had said she would stop by after she was finished at the DEO.

Kara, got up to open the door, “ Did you bring,” she began, expecting Alex, but to her shock and utter joy it was Mon-El.

Mon-El had the biggest smile on his face, as he stood in the doorway of Kara’s apartment, a Chinese takeout bag in his hand, “ I did infact bring potstickers”, he said as he walked past Kara, only stopping to drop a kiss on her lips. 

“ What, how, Brainiac, you, the future”, said Kara stuttering, clearly shocked to see him here, in her apartment.

“ The Legion managed to defeat Brainiac, everything is alright in the future, Brainy’s race will be fine and Winn is just tying up some loose ends and then he’ll also come back”, Mon-El said.

“But,I couldn’t wait for Winn, I needed to see you, to feel you in my arms once again”, Mon-El continued,engulfing Kara in a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re here, I, I’m….”,murmured Kara.

Mon-El, just laughed, “ You’d better believe it, I’m here, and I’m never going anywhere ever again, okay”, he said, pulling Kara even closer.

Kara leant back from the hug slightly, to look into Mon-El’s stormy grey eyes, “I love you”, she said.

“I love you too”, Mon-El replied.

As the pair exchanged passionate kisses, they tumbled onto the couch, finally in the one place they both felt at home, each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations!!! You managed to get through my very first fanfiction.  
> A couple of things:  
> -I low-key left the door open with Lena's storyline because maybe ya know there may or may not be a sequel if inspiration strikes.  
> -If I didn't include the Karamel couch can we really consider this a Karamel fanfiction??
> 
> Lastly, I started this story because I needed closure from Karamel and I can truly say writing this story has given me that.
> 
> PS. I wanna hear your thoughts and feelings one last time, so pls comment  
> PPS. Y'all can find me on Twitter(@_Me_8_Me_) where I may or may not reveal my next story ;)
> 
> Peace guys. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
